corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chaosraven
Welcome Hi, welcome to Corpse Party Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Power Stone page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Looks like we are the item duo ^o^ If you want to do all of them, tell me and I wait for you to add them all. Since my english is not very good Id put the pic! Kawaibakaneko 22:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Since I had all of the item's picture, I can tell you there still a lot like Naomi's, Seiko's and Morishige's cellphone or the Chihaya Pouch or even Yuka' shoes and something like three more keys, ect.... but I agree you should only do the key items, I think you should add the Mini DV and it must be all! ^^ thank for your help since Im not able to do it. gros bisous Kawaibakaneko 23:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Templates confused me for a few days as well. I don't get what you mean about the images, though, notably the part that says "Where to find them." Yeah I noticed only yesterday that there wasn't a Yoshikazi page. He's a pretty major character, so I'm surprised he doesn't have a page while a character like, say, Emi Urabe does. Are you going to make one today/tomorrow? Talmire 05:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I wouldn't bother with a chara template. Just put an image with nothing else, like what's done with the Yuki and Ryou pages. Talmire 15:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hm. I just started wondering... Would Yoshikaze be counted as a ghost? We find his actual body at the end of the game, where he hung himself, which would mean that the one we see at other points would be his ghost. But a more... Corpereal ghost, like Sachiko in the final scene. Talmire 19:05, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I could understand calling him a ghoul, but definitely not a LICH. Talmire 20:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you know anything about using Remotejoy? Talmire 02:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The problem isn't setting it up, the problem is with my audio. It's always static-y. It's not noticeable when there's sound, but I wanted to do a runthrough of Corpse Party, and since the game is generally quiet, the static is very easy to hear. No matter where I look on Google I get no help whatsoever. Whatever, I guess I'll just... Not do it. Talmire 03:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) "Set of shorts to which Corpse Party is the main inspiration." Like, fanfics? Talmire 05:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It took me a while to understand what you were talking about, like, 10 minutes, but I get it now, and it sounds cool. Do you already have some done? Maybe put it in a blog post if you feel comfortable with it. I've wanted to try CP fanfic for a while, but I'm just not good with filler stuff. I can come up with basic story, in fact, I already a plot down in my mind. A general summary would be people from the REAL world (The one we live in) get dragged into Heavenly Host, along with one person who has played the game before. He understands what's happening, and knows what NOT to do, but everyone else distrusts him because he seems to know TOO much about the school. I can also think of characters, deaths, reactions, and the like. The biggest problem... Is the stuff in between the deaths and reactions. The "Filler." That alone stops me from doing it. Talmire 17:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Good, I'm not the only one with problems with filler. My friend has no troubles with filler so I assumed I was fairly unique. A dimension of his own home? That must be one big ass home if it can work as a setting for this kind of thing. I don't even know if I'll start mine. I would LIKE to, but like I said, the filler would kill me. A copyright lawsuit... Unless you're using the EXACT characters from the games you won't have to worry about this. If you're still nervous just put one of those "Corpse Party is the property of:" things at the end. That generally works out. Not to mention they've never cared about fanfic before. That sounds very interesting, but I think it would work better with more people involved. With the current amount of people it would almost always be up to the same, maybe TWO individuals as to what would happen. Talmire 08:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Do you delete your comments after posting them somtimes? Because a lot of the time when I get an email telling me you commented on something, I come here and find no comment. *Nevermind, I guess it just takes about 15 minutes for your comments to load. Makes no sense, but whatever* Talmire 02:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure go ahead. I assume you know how to make them "Best quality." Well... In case you don't, Print Screen, open Paint, crop what you need, then go to Resize and make it 480 - 272. Hm... BOTH of those? They're in such close proximity to eachother, won't both the images be right on top of of the other? Talmire 03:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm having the same problem with Satoshi's page, there's barely any CG's of him despite the fact that he's the "Main character." Off the top of my head I can think of the one where he gets stabbed with scissors, but that's all... Oh, and the ones in the Chapter 1 opening. I would choose the wild grin one, as I don't like panty shots, but that's kind of bias'd. Well... There really isn't a CG of Yoshiki diving into the pool, so for around there I would use the CG of what the pool looks like after it got drained. I used it on Yoshiki's page, so you can use that one. Talmire 21:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) There's 8 Ayumi CG's in BoS. There's more, but those ones are "Clone" CG's that are the same as a different one but in a different pose. Let me see how many Satoshi ones there are... Wow, a whole 3. Talmire 23:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Did you fix that issue with Ayumi's image when coming from other pages? I never noticed a problem with it. Talmire 07:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I've never seen that happen before. Sometimes there's no image at all, but that's just because the page failed to load correctly. Other than that I haven't seen anything weird about the images. Talmire 11:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen anyone else say anything about it, so it MIGHT just be you. Talmire 00:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Grats on 22. Talmire (talk) 00:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Just finish Naomi's story at your own pace. There's no real rush. Do a paragraph (4 lines) per day and you're fine, I did that with Yoshiki's page. Talmire That's never happened to you before? It does it to me all the time. You usually just have to close the tab and then open it up again. There doesn't seem to be any reason for it doing that. At least it resolved itself. Did you just keep refreshing the page until it worked? Talmire (talk) 18:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Closing the tab didn't work? That always does the job for me. Man, I have no idea what to do on the wiki anymore other than talk to you guys. I want to add more to the Sachiko Ever After page, because that's kind of important, but I don't know what else could be said about it. Talmire (talk) 02:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to put that somewhere, but I didn't know where. I just added a trivia section for it. Do you know why that random "Wikia Contributor" added a "Citation needed" thing to that page a while ago? I don't really see the reason. All the more reasons we need BoS over here. So we can add to the wiki. But seriously, the odds for BoS being brought over are so high I'll actually be surprised if we don't get it. It has over 1000 ratings on PSN, which is something that RARELY happens. It's been in the top 20 games on PSN since it was released (In Februrary it was actually 1st). I still wouldn't get my hopes too high, but it would be strange if they didn't do it. Well if I don't talk here then people will start thinking I'm "Inactive on the Wiki" and get mad at me. That's what I think, anyway. Talmire (talk) 13:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I want to know why he put it before I remove it. But I doubt I'll ever know. Well, it's first person. Those games are popular as all hell around here, like Amnesia. Yeah a lot of people seem to assume they'll say something sometime after The Last Story. Well, to be honest I am here pretty much all the time. When I'm watching anime I generally check up here every 10 minutes or so. Sometimes I'm too lazy to respond to posts right away, though. As long as we keep the community talking with eachother it'll be fine. Mhm. When it's a month away from release they'll probably tell us. I sure hope they don't just release it suddenly and be like "There ya' go." I've been starting to slow down my "Regular checkups" because nothings been going on. Talmire (talk) 02:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh the link thing is happening to you too? I thought it was just me. Well shit... I'd like to fix it, but I have no idea how to do that. I'll go dig through the admin tools and try to find something... I hope it's not permanent. Talmire (talk) 02:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I tried to figure it out for about 30 minutes but I have no clue what's going on. Adding links works normally on the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai wiki, so it's something on our end. I might have to go to one of those... Admin... Talk things I get emails about to figure out that problem. That sounds like one boring security job, since nothing happens. The only ones making edits anymore are me and you, the others just chat nowadays. Talmire (talk) 16:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) It takes a lot more time than it should, though. Playing cards would make me more bored. Forcing myself to pass time with something like that makes it worse. The people here are a bit nicer than they are on other wiki's. If you start a story, they let you finish it. Same with adding links to the Sachiko Ever After page, I'm letting you do it since you started it. On more popular wiki's people crawl over eachother to finish the pages. A blog would be nice. I can't really think of anything worthwhile talking about, though. Just make something random. I like the idea, but just 3 options sounds a bit small. I guess each option would end up getting more votes in the end, though. Talmire (talk) 18:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey check and see if that problem with the links is still happening. It should be fixed, but that might only be for me. Talmire (talk) 17:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Damn. Well I can't fix it myself, I have to send in bug reports. I'm sure it'll get better eventually. Talmire (talk) 22:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Try testing out the tabs on the Blood Covered page. If it makes you create a new page just call it "Corpse Party: Blood Covered/Story" or something similar. Talmire (talk) 02:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC) If you run out of stuff to edit you can just comment or say something on someones talk page, that's what I do a lot. In fact I'm doing it right now, this is my daily edit. Talmire (talk) 01:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Y'know if you want, I can attempt to draw (or sketch) Tohko for you when I actually get around to trying to draw something. XSeiko (talk) 00:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) xSeiko. Can I lick you? :3 Dom4ntas666 (talk) 10:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC)